Chocolates and Jealousy
by Aries75
Summary: "Mafuyu won't you give me your first love Takaomi kun valentine's day chocolate". a Mafuyu x Takaomi kun fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and let me know your views in the comments section .thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolates and Jealousy**

Hello, this is my first time writing fanfic. It's pretty lengthy but i hope it's OK. Looking forward to all your reviews. That's it from me. THANKYOU.

* * *

Kurosaki Mafuyu was staring at a batch of crisp black chocolates on her kitchen table wondering how the hell she got into this whole situation. Then she remembered that eventful meeting in disciplinary club on February 10th.

It all started after club meeting on that fateful day when bancho's two entourage burst through the club door shouting "Okegawa san you will accept my chocolate first right "and soon they were shouting at each other.

Mafuyu who was playing shogi with Aki in other corner suddenly turned towards the fight at the word chocolate with shinging eyes. It is a given that Mafuyu liked chocolate,infact anything sweet. She spent all her allowance on them.

Okegawa unaware of Mafuyu shining eyes grabbed those two by their heads and bashed them together. The two rubbed their heads mumbling it was the others fault that Okegawa was angry.

At this Aki snickered and turned to Mafuyu and said "Mafuyu san all the delinquents in the dorms are preparing Valentines Day chocolate for Okegawa san. They are making so much fuss about it. Thank god Higashi high delinquents wERE not so weird" however Mafuyu did not hear him completely. She only heard the words Okegawa receiving chocolates that too valentine's chocolate .she instantly felt jealous of Okegawa for receiving so much chocolate.

Suddenly ninja joined the conversation and said "Aki you receive chocolate from girls all the time .So why do you think it's weird for Okegawa receiving them?"

At this Aki looked at Yui funnily and replied "Yui san receiving chocolate from girls is different from receiving from boys." At this ninja replied with straight face," I believe in gender equality, so I don't see anything weird there". At this Aki said nothing and sighed.

All of sudden Mafuyu lunged at Aki and grabbed him by his shoulders and said,"Aki you will share your chocolate with me your senpai right?" unknown to Mafuyu al the eyes in the room went to Mafuyu even Saeki Takaomi who just entered the room with coffee can in hand.

Aki stammered"Mafuyu san hurts..It hurts". At this looked Mafuyu sheepish and loosened her grip. Aki took a moment to relax and then said Mafuyu in a serious voice,"Mafuyu san I can't give them to you. The girls give me chocolate in hope that I will eat them .I am sorry but I can't give them to you". At this Mafuyu's face fell everyone in the room were surprised by Aki's words for they knew how strong mafuyu was and what she can do to him.

Everyone were brought out for their thoughts by Mafuyu's cry ,she banged her hands on the shogi board and cried ," yah I hate it .why cant I be a super good looking boy and then all girls would give me tons of chocolate." By now everyone are used to her theatrics and went back to their work.

After five minutes of Mafuyu's ramblings Hayasaka was fed up and he went to Mafuyu and said"Mafuyu stop you are a girl .one day you will also receive chocolate from someone special. Until then just wait patiently", at this Mafuyu was lost in her thoughts; She imagined herself getting chocolate from beautiful girls and then having fun with them playing in a flower meadow. All this made Mafuyu blush slightly and she grinned stupidly.

Looking at Mafuyu blushing and grinning brought anger to Okegawa and interestingly Takaomi kun ;both of them flinched at thought of Mafuyu in someone arms. Okegawa fumed silently, whereas Takaomi threw a nearby book right at Mafuyu and hit her square in the face. Everyone stared in disbelief at Mafuyu and then Takaomi; Mafuyu opened her eyes rubbing her face and looked angrily for culprit when she saw everyone looking at Takaomi kun she knew it was him and she shouted at him" Takaomi kun why did you hit me? Hey answer me damn it." At this Takaomi replied "you look disgusting with that stupid look. Now get out everyone before I throw you out."

Mafuyu knew she had lost, fuming silently she got up and followed others .she immediately went to Hayasaka and asked him "please Hayasaka kun help me with math home work" Hayasaka let out a sigh and agreed to her request they went to library together. However after first 20minutes of math Mafuyu couldn't take it anyone more and once again rambled how unfair that only aki and okegawa got chocolates. Hayasaka simply hit her head and went back to teaching her. By the time they were done it was dark outside and they parted outside the library and Mafuyu decided to get some snacks on her way home. After getting snacks Mafuyu was slowly making way towards the school gate. She heard a car honk to her right she turned right to see the car stop and window slid down, she saw Takaomi kun inside.

Takaomi kun said cooly ," Mafuyu, need a ride?" Mafuyu was instantly on guard she knew Takaomi kun never did anything nice for her. She knew he was plotting something, with these thoughts she slowly spoke looking at Takaomi," Really? What are you plotting Takaomi Kun?"

Takaomi kun chuckled and thought how well **his** Mafuyu knew him. He opened the front door and held it; mafuyu got in and closed the door; she gave him a look. They drove in silence with Mafuyu occasionally munching on her snacks. After some time Takaomi broke the silence "Mafuyu what was all that noise you made about valentine day chocolate?" Mafuyu thought to remain silent but the look he was giving her made her speak. She told him all about Okegawa and the time she completed they arrived near Strawberry Heights. Suddenly a thought came to Mafuyu and she blurted it out before she could stop herself "Takaomi kun, did you ever receive valentine chocolate?" Takaomi kun was surprised by change of topic however he didn't show it instead built an aura of doom and looked at Mafuyu .The sudden change made Mafuyu cower ;she quickly tries correcting herself "aah u know I was just asking so….so… you can share your chocolates with me" she completed her sentence shakily and breathed a sign of relief when the menacing aura went down slightly. When Mafuyu dared to look at Takaomi kun she immediately knew she was in for something bad when she saw that evil smirk and strange glint in his eyes.

Mafuyu felt like jumping from moving car and stretched her hand out. But suddenly she felt Takaomi kun's hands on her holding her in place and the car stopped. Takaomi leaned towards her until he was in Mafuyu's personal space. This made Mafuyu squirm and her face became red. Takaomi observed her reactions and it made him smirk even more. But he wanted to tease her even more so he moved his face nearer to Mafuyu's ear so close that they were almost touching and spoke in silky smooth voice right into her ear in nothing but a whisper ," Mafuyu "he said slowly taking all his time. On the other hand Mafuyu felt her heart was beating faster and she turned a dark shade of red. She knew Takaomi kun was only teasing her of his enjoyment but she knew she should escape from the situation before her heat exploded for beating any faster.

Takaomi kun remained silent looking at Mafuyu he knew from her reactions what was going in her mind. He could read her like open book however he decided to tease her a bit more and whispered once gain into her ear," Since you are so interested in valentine's day. Should I assume that me Takaomi kun your first love will be receiving handmade chocolates from you" this made Mafuyu turned red even her ears turned red and she shut her eyes eveN tighter. Takaomi kun decided that it was enough teasing or else the poor girl will cry and moved away. He slowly brought his hands to her cheeks and pinched then earning a cry from the poor girl. Mafuyu opened her eyes but didn't dare to look at him she practically bolted from the car. She didn't stop until she reached her saw her go and smiled true smile not his usual fear inducing one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chocolates and Jealousy**

At first Mafuyu dismissed the entire episode as usual Takaomi kun's teasing but when Takaomi kun asked her how her chocolate was coming she knew she had no choice to give him chocolate. The idea made her turn bright red. After much thinking she came up with idea of giving chocolate to entire disciplinary club including Ayaben and herself. Mafuyu was pretty happy with her idea and the next 2 days being weekend she decided to go buy chocolate for all of them.

However when she knew Valentine's Day chocolate for 7 people would cost her entire allowance. She decided on making chocolate that way it was cheaper and she could eat more; with these thoughts she bought all things required and went home. The next day Mafuyu woke up at 10:00am and went on her morning routine lazily, after breakfast she set on the task of making chocolate for 7 people which brings to present scenario.

Mafuyu stared at her chocolate and said out loud " Strange maybe they taste good insipte of looking bad "and she put a piece in her mouth and immediately she spit it out. She knew now that they look and taste bad. She thought of asking Yamashita (her nakama in Higashi high) or her mother for help but she quickly discarded the idea. She decided to keep on trying until she got it right; and so Mafuyu spent all 2 days making chocolate in her kitchen working on chocolate (as per her neighbors banging pots and pans). Finally around 7:00pm Sunday Mafuyu was successful in making chocolate though little weird tasting however they are far better than her previous attempts. Mafuyu thought to herself " _Yosh I will make best chocolate and Takaomi kun will be surprised"_ .However when she saw that no more ingredients are left she became sad. She only had 5 pieces of weird tasting,she then decided not to give chocolates to any one she went to bed sadly without cleaning up the mess. The next day Mafuyu went to school a little less cheerful and it was immediately noticed by her friends.

By end of morning classes, Takaomi kun received so many chocolates that there was no space in his cabin; it was same with Aki and Okegawa. Yui (ninja) was keeping count of who received highest number of chocolates as part of his ninja training (stalking skills as per Mafuyu) So far Takaomi received 93, Aki 78, Student council president got highest of 109. This made Mafuyu think about her chocolate sitting in her fridge, she let out a sigh which was noticed by Hayasaka,who decided to do something to cheer her up and started coming up with plans.

After lunch Mafuyu endured for 4 more classes of sitting and finally when bell rang to indicate the completion of school she turned to Hayasaka hopefully to hang out with him. However Hayasaka paid no attention to her and quickly left the class saying," See you at club Mafuyu." Mafuyu thought it was strange for Hayasaka to ignore her .She got her things and made her way to the club. Suddenly she stopped when her eyes landed on Takaomi kun and beautiful girl a few meters away from her. The girl was pretty with long black her, short skirt and nice slender legs. She was flirting with Takaomi kun and she had a nice colorful chocolate box in her hand. Mafuyu felt something weird in her stomach but the feeling increased tenfold when she saw the girl leaning on Takaomi kun and whispering some thing in his ear. Takaomi gave her a smile and flirted back. Mafuyu could no longer stand there, she ran away at full speed. When she came to a stop, she was in forest surrounding the school. She sat down near a tree and thought about the weird feeling. she gave up after few seconds and shouted," Geez Mafuyu, stop thinking about that pervert Takaomi kun. But damn why do I feel like someone hit me hard in the stomach"

She thought about it and came to conclusion ' _I am jealous that he received chocolate from such a beauty, damn I too want to get chocolate from a beauty. Fine I will go home and eat my own chocolates.'_ Thinking this way Mafuyu went home forgetting about her plans of going to disciplinary club.

Back home Mafuyu put her things away and settled on couch with TV on. Going through the channels, she immediately found Naruto Movie6 the one she hadn't seen and immediately relaxed watching the movie. Mafuyu was so into the movie she didn't notice someone entering her living room she only turned when she felt something hit her on the back of her head. Before she could turn and see what it was she was completely drowned in chocolate boxes and she heard Takaomi kun's voice above her "That's 154 chocolates including yours. Now where is my chocolate?" Mafuyu who just got out of mountain of chocolates shouted at him "Takaomi kun do you plan to kill me with all these boxes" when she saw he was not listening to her and going towards kitchen, she got up and ran towards him "Hey I don't have any chocolate for you .Hey listen to me damn it. I didn't make any"

At this Takaomi just snorted and rummaged around the kitchen and said "After all that noise you made you want me to believe it."At this Mafuyu turned pink before she could shout, she saw Takaomi kun opening the fridge and putting piece of chocolate into his mouth. Her eyes turned wide and looked at him.

Takaomi kun slightly scrunched his face turning to Mafuyu and said,"Mafuyu, this tastes weird. What did you put in them " he ate another piece and said "Huh; did you put pepper in it Mafuyu" and laughed loudly. This brought Mafuyu out of the shock she quickly jumped at Takaomi shouting"Give them back. These aren't for you ,Takaomi kun you baka".she flailed desperately trying to get the chocolates back from him. Takaomi quickly pinned her the ground and caught her both hands and held them above her head with his left hand saying " Mafuyu stop flailing round ."

Immediately Mafuyu stopped trying and turned to glare at him only to realize the awkward position she was in. Takaomi kun had her pinned with him lying on top of her. They were touching each other and Takaomi kun was staring at her with seriousness and some other emotion, she never seen in his made her blush and close her eyes, she could her heart beating wildly.

After what seemed like eternity for Mafuyu, Takaomi let her hands go and got up and helped Mafuyu to her feet. She followed him to living room when he said "Mafuyu these are for you"indicating to all the chocolate on her couch and went out of main door. Mafuyu ran to the door after he disappeared through it and locked it. She stood there and jumped when the door bell rang she unlocked it to see Takaomi kun standing there. Before she knew it a soft pairs of lips descended upon hers and Takaomi kun pulled her towards him. On the other hand Mafuyu couldn't breathe and felt her her heart beating so fast she thought it might explode. Before she could understand that Takaomi kun was kissing her the kiss was over.

They broke apart and Takaomi saw that Mafuyu was breathing hard and her face and even ears are bright red. Takaomi itched to kiss her again but his mind told him it would be too much for his poor Mafuyu; but his gave in to his desire and pressed his lips on hers again. He enjoyed her soft warm lips against his own. Mafuyu became stiff when she felt his lips on hers but she relaxed in his hands after a few seconds and began to feel his lips against her own. Suddenly she felt Takaomi kun biting her lower lip and gasped. On his part Takaomi was satisfied with her response he abruptly ended the kiss pushed Mafuyu inside the room. He closed the door behind him a smiled his real smile not his usual smirk and said "Thank you for the treat .Happy valentines day Mafuyu"

Mafuyu just stood shocked behind the door for an hour trying to understand what just happened.

THE END

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading it. This is my first fanfic. I have discovered fanfiction just 3weeks back. I think that its the best thing ever, and thought i should write something on my own too and here it is.I love Oresama Teacher and I am incredibly happy to start my fanfic journey here. i am thinking to write a long serialized Oresama teacher fanfic after this please look forward to it.


End file.
